detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaze no lalala
: performed by Mai Kuraki, from episode 306 until episode 332. Lyrics English Feeling you in the ocean breeze It's as if the two of us will melt into the silver waves Wishing that time will just stop now The city seems so far and small I won't let go because I decided on you The future we arrived at During the sparkling season I'll believe in what I see without doubt The wind's lalala... In the future I hid my tears At this hesitation that's about to overflow I can call it a distant memory now Wind's lalala... The unseen fear that's gushing forward That one thing that I've begun to give up on The sound of the waves begin to waver my feelings My feelings for you pull in and out And changes into light that satisfies my heart Those days that I was grouchy The beach I was with you It's there without any change The wind's lalala... I held back on the hand you held Believing in my honest feelings I can call you my important person now Wind's lalala... I suddenly get the urge to hug you When I see your gaze After the wind's touch, once again I carry this feeling And choose you The future we arrived at During the sparkling season I'll believe in what I see without doubt The wind's lalala... In the future I hid my tears At this hesitation that's about to overflow I can call it a distant memory now Wind's lalala... Rōmaji Shiokaze ni kimi wo kanjite Giniro no nami ni futari tokete shimai sou Konomama jikan yo tomare to Machi ga tooku chiisaku mieru yo Mou hanasanai kimi ni kimeta yo Kagayaita kisetsu ni Tadori tsuita mirai ni Mayowazu ni hitomi shinjite Kaze no lalala... Afure dashi sou na fuan ni Namida wo kakushita mirai ni Tooi omoide to ima nara ieru Kaze no lalala... Oshiyoseru mienai fuan Akiramekakete ita tatta hitotsu no koto ga Namioto kokoro wo yurasu yo Yosete kaesu kimi e no omoi ga Kimochi wo mitasu hikari ni kawaru Sunete ita ano koro Kimi to kita sunahama Itsumade mo kawarazu ni aru Kaze no lalala... Tsunaida te nigirikaeshita Sunao na kimochi wo shinjite Taisetsu na hito to ima nara ieru Kaze no lalala... Mitsumeru egao ni Nazeka kyuuni dakishimetaku naru Kaze ni furete mou ichido ima Atsui omoi wo nosete Kimi ni kimeta yo Kagayaita kisetsu ni Tadori tsuita mirai ni Mayowazu ni hitomi shinjite Kaze no lalala... Afure dashi sou na fuan ni Namida wo kakushita mirai ni Tooi omoide to ima nara ieru Kaze no lalala... Kanji 潮風に君を感じて 銀色の波に二人とけてしまいそう このまま時間よ止まれと 街が遠く小さく見えるよ もう離さない　君に決めたよ 輝いた季節に 辿りついた未来に 迷わずに　瞳信じて 風のららら．．． 溢れだしそうな　不安に 涙を隠した　昨日に 遠い思い出と　今なら言える 風のららら．．． 押し寄せる　見えない不安 あきらめかけていた　たった一つのことが 波音　心を揺らすよ 寄せて返す　君への想いが 気持ちを満たす　光に変わる　 拗ねていた　あの頃 君と来た砂浜 いつまでも　変わらずにある 風のららら．．． 繋いだ手　握り返した 素直な気持ちを感じて 大切な人と　今なら言える 風のららら．．． 見つめる笑顔に 何故か急に抱きしめたくなる 風に揺れて　もう一度今 熱い想いをのせて 君に決めたよ 輝いた季節に 辿りついた未来に 迷わずに　瞳信じて 風のららら．．． 溢れだしそうな　不安に 涙を隠した　昨日に 遠い思い出と　今なら言える 風のららら．．． Category:Opening Themes